Not-Quite Shakespeare: Romeo & Juliet Part 3
by Ariadne Moss
Summary: Continuation of the other 2 parts (I'll figure out how to make chapters LATER) This is where my brain 'splodes.


Mercutio frowned, his dark brows furrowing, as he walked towards what he believed was the Montague household. Luckily, he was side-tracked by his dear friend Romeo.

"Mercutio! Tell me friend, is it arranged?"

"I believe so... I'm not quite sure, I was confused at his reaction, but I believe it best not to bother him now."

Romeo sighed. "Mercutio, I must say, I have not felt this light and free for ages."

"I remember. Was it not... what, two days ago you were mourning over Rosaline?"

"Do not speak to me of _Rosaline_, when I have Juliet! She is fairer, kinder, and more beautiful that Rosaline could ever hope to be!"

Mercutio nodded, disturbed by his friends change of heart. Only days ago he had been in love with another Capulet, Rosaline.

"If you are sure this is what you want."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life!" Romeo declared happily.

"I'm sorry friend," Mercutio started. "I need to attend to some other business."

Romeo barely acknowledged as Mercutio went off as he went to prepared himself for his soon to be wedding. Mercutio, however, walked along hidden paths to eventually come across the Capulets. He came across the garden, initially looking for Lord Capulet. When he heard the Lord had gone out, he then searched for Maria. He found her in the hallways, talking with a Caplet he almost recognized.

"Tybalt, you didn't really do that?" Maria tittered.

"Oh, of course I did! I swept that dog up and threw him to safety, I swear upon my life!" Tybalt smiled, crossing his heart, and reaching for Maria's hand. Maria of course, blushed, and pulled her hand away.

"Tybalt, what if someone sees?"

"Oh, what do I care?"

Mercutio realized why he hadn't recognized the man before, Tybalt Capulet. Tybalt's face was continuously contorted into a frown, a grimace, constantly screaming, showing, flashing his rage. But now, he seemed docile, he seemed pleasant. Mercutio started with shock that Tybalt might actually love Maria. He tracked the family through his head. They were cousins, by marriage. Not blood related. Could Tybalt really be planning on...?

Maria was suddenly called away, leaving Tybalt walking the hallway alone, and on a spur-of-the-moment decision, Mercutio came up behind him.

"I see you're chummy with your servants. Is it just that one, or is it all of them you so treasure?"

Tybalt turned, and frowned, his face seeming to return to its natural state. "I don't see what business it is of yours, but I assure you," Tybalt grinned cunningly, wickedly, coldly "She is not the only one."

Mercutio smiled, as if this was all a joke, all in good fun. It was only a testament to Tybalt's prowess and not Maria's gullibility.

"Of course they're all far too stupid to realize what it is, what I'm doing. That one especially." Tybalt indicated Maria. Mercutio smiled, his brain seething. Why did she not disrespect this man as she had done him? Why did she not speak at all? Surely someone would not think her stupid if he heard her thoughts... would they?

"I must be off, I only came to see your Uncle, and he appears not to be here." Mercutio said, gripping his hands tightly so as to not rip the smug smirk off the arrogant child's face.

"I hope to see you here more often."

"Perhaps I will stop by." Mercutio smiled, trying not to stomp out of the house. He got out of the house without encountering Maria, and stopped outside of the market, to sit and think to himself.

Their wedding is tonight between Romeo and Juliet. Maria is in love with Tybalt. Tybalt is using her. The wedding is tonight.

"Mercutio? What are you doing here?" Maria asked, arms filled with food the cook needed to entertain a notable at the Capulet's that night.

Mercutio laughed, sitting up. "It is just too predictable that you would be here, Maria."

Maria bristled. "I am working, it is what I do."

Mercutio stood, agressive and furious. "Am I the only one you torment like this? The only one you disrespect?"

"What does it matter? It's not as if we're friends!"

"We're better friends then some of the people you surround yourself with."

"Excuse me? I surround myself with family, with people who love me!"

"Perhaps that what you think." Mercutio spat, storming off, leaving Maria speechless.

She shook her head and calmly went on her way to the Capulet's. She dropped the things off in the kitchen with the cook and hurried to Juliet's room.

"Oh Maria, you'll never believe what has happened! They're going to force me to marry Paris!" Maria blinked. Paris was a very nice man, very handsome.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, Maria, how could you tease me?" Juliet whined. "I only love Romeo! Please tell me you found a way for us to met in secret?"

"Father Lawrence has agreed to a marriage. I hope you are ready."

"How could I not be? Oh Maria, this is wonderful!" Suddenly Juliet's demeanor changed completely, from the foolish girl to the sharp woman. "Did you know one of the servants is pregnant?"

"No... That can't be possible." Maria thought, tilting her head in thought. "Is it Helen? She's been off lately."

"It is! Do you know who the father is?"

"No, who is it?"

"That's why I'm asking you! I thought you might know! Apparently she's refused to tell, and because of that Maema is sending her away." Juliet started brushing her hair distractedly. "It's not like she's a Capulet."

"Of course..." Maria thought. "Perhaps I could go... check? For your education, of course." Juliet eye's brightened, and she nodded vigorously.

"Nothing like gossip to prepare you for a secret wedding." Maria thought to herself, starting towards the servants corridors. She could hear Helen packing.

"Helen. What happened?" Maria asked, sitting on her friends bed.

"I fell for the wrong man." Helen said simply. "I thought he would take care of me but, he won't." Helen looked through her lashes. "I think you should take equal care in choosing a man."

"What do you mean?"

"People are not always what you think of them."

"I think I know that."

"No, you don't Maria. You are too innocent. Even with your mother... Look." Helen said, grasping her friends hands. "All I can afford to say is that, although I am not a Capulet, my child is meant to be."

"You mean a Capulet got you pregnant?"

"So now you can report that to Juliet and satisfy her hunger for gossip and save you a few odd scraps."

"Oh please, you know Juliet doesn't share." Maria joked. "I will miss you Helen."

"And I will miss you."

Maria ran back into Juliet's room, night fast approaching, to fill her mistress in on the new gossip. Hours pasted with Maria desperately trying to entertain Juliet until the time where she would slip her out to Father Lawrence.

"A Capulet? Who do you think it could be?" Juliet mused for the thousandth time.

"Well, I certainly did not." Maria joked. "Anyways, its time to head for Father Lawrence's stay." Maria said, throwing an old shall at her.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Wear it, so you don't get recognized."

"This is hideous!"

"That's the point dearest." Maria chided gently, pulling her along. "Are you going to keep Romeo waiting?"

"Oh, certainly not!" Juliet said, jumping out to Father Lawrence's. They made it there without incidence, and Maria lead the way into his small cells to start the ceremony, with Mercutio and Maria arguing at the back of the cell.

"I see you've lead Romeo here."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you do seem to have a mutated definition of 'friend.'"

"I know what friends are, but you need to learn what a true lover is."

Maria blushed, bringing her hand to her chest. "What do you know of anything of that sort?"

"I saw you and Tybalt."

"What should you care?"

"He's using you."

"So are you."

Mercutio turned to the shorter woman, stunned. "How am I using you? How could I possibly use you?"

"You've been using me as one of your stupid servants, you've been manipulating me this entire time!"

"At least I haven't been trying to worm my way to your legs."

"This is entirely inappropriate! We shouldn't be talking about this at a wedding."

"We're not talking, we're whispering."

"Oh, because the difference is astounding."

Maria and Mercutio listened quietly, seething inside, waiting for their idiots to finish with their idiocy.

"Maria, Mercutio," Juliet approached them after the wedding. "Romeo and I will go to my house... Mercutio, would you be so kind as to walk Maria home?"

Romeo frowned. "Maria? You seem familiar..."

Mercutio stepped forward, smiling and gently pulling Maria's arm away from her cousins. "I would be honored. Let's go, Maria."

"Yes. Let's." Maria said, eyes flashing. Romeo and Juliet giggled as they headed off to the Capulet's.

Mercutio leaned towards Maria. "You realize that Tybalt is using you."

"I'm sure he is not."

"How many servants have gotten pregnant in the last few years."

"I don't know... about five?"

"How many before?"

"Once every 3 years. Maybe."

"And what do they say?"

"They don't say anything." Maria blushed, thinking of Helen's remark. Capulet...

"Do you talk to Tybalt?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, I seem to be in the business of setting people up..."

"What? No, Tybalt would..."

"He wouldn't marry you? You already know that, and you're letting him use you?"

"He... He loves me."

Mercutio spun her around, and gently shook her. "Maria, he does not. You are just an idiot." He said, standing directly in front of the Capulet's main door. Maria stood, gape mouthed, red-faced, impossibly overwhelmed.

"Does he ever appear near with you in public?"

"No, but...!"

Mercutio leaned down and kissed Maria, silencing her observations. He leaned back, seeing his effect on Maria. She seemed unstable, dizzy, and confused. He leaned close to whisper to her "I'll be willing to do that in public whenever you call." He said, standing erect and walking away. Maria fell to the ground, dizzy and confused. Mercutio was obviously playing with her... right?

Helen nearly tripped over Maria on her way out.

"Maria? Oh, god, are you alright?"

"It was Tybalt, wasn't it?" Maria asked, breathless.

Helen sighed and stroked Maria's hair. "I think you know the answer to that."

Maria shook, something between sadness and fury coursing through her veins. "Yes." She replied before blacking out from the sheer exhaustion. Was it not enough she had to carry the weights of her masters and mistresses, but that she had her own insanity to hold as well?

(My brain 'sploded. But I always wanted Mercutio to end up with Maria... I suppose Tybalt could be different, but he's just so angry, I didn't think it would work.)


End file.
